You Give Me Fever
by ocealyn
Summary: Bella Swan covers for a friend who works at a Burlesque Bar down at Hollywood for one night and left a sensual impression on a green-eyed Adonis in the audience. What happens when that green-eyed Adonis turns out to be someone she needs to work with in order to fulfill her lifelong dream? Suck it up, Bella! At least he's cute, right? (EdwardxBella) (Short Story)
1. Burlesque

**Chapter 1**

"Bella, come on! Pleeeeeaaaase! Just for one night! I can't miss this audition, and Aro won't give me a night off because it's a Saturday. You know how much I need this job!" My friend, Jane begged me through the phone late Friday night.

I groaned and kicked away my devil stiletto heels the moment I entered by apartment. "Don't I need some sort of a… I don't know… license in order to do your job? And why on earth are you asking me to cover for you anyway? Why not just ask any of your other dancer friends."

"You ARE one of my dancer friends! Everyone else has something to do on a Saturday night."

I set my groceries down with a loud thud. "What?! And you thought I didn't have any plans?!"

"Uh, puh-leez. Everyone knows you work every Saturday night."

"That's not true!" I tried to think of some excuse. "I had plans to watch a movie!" In my apartment.

"Really? With who?"

"Uuuhh…," very convincing, Bella. "Alice?"

"Mhm…mhm… Alice will be in Chicago for a conference this weekend."

Shoot. Forgot about that.

"Bella, please! I'm begging you! It's just for one night! Admit that you miss dancing on stage. You'll have a blast! Drinks are on me. Just tell the bartender to put everything on my tab."

I sighed. "Jane, I've never done your type of dancing, you know. Everyone might just boo me off stage and your boss could fire you for it."

She laughed. "Honey, you and I both know that you can totally do this. Remember the frat party back in College? You certainly brought the house down."

I felt the blood rise to my face with the memory. "That was college. And I was drunk!"

"Yeah, from doing a keg stand!"

"Which YOU insisted I do!"

"Let loose just for a night, Bella. I know you've been working really hard with your up-coming store, but I think this could be healthy for you. No one will know."

I finished putting away the last of the groceries and started fixing myself a salad. "You don't know that. If any of my co-workers see me in a bodice and kitten heels, I'll never hear the end of it."

"It's a 'corset!' and it's classy! Come on! I'll do anything you want! Just do this favor for me, please! You won't regret it!"

"Goodbye, Jane."

"Bella, wai-…" I cut off the line and shook my head. Jane was crazy. There was no way in hell I was doing Burlesque.

* * *

I couldn't believe I was doing this. Apparently friends like Jane who are a pain in the ass can be quite persistent. She came to my apartment passed midnight and locked me in my bedroom until I agreed to her favor.

Could you believe that?

She locked me. IN MY ROOM! Who does that?

Anyway… so here I am in front of Hollywood's most renowned Burlesque Bar. The word 'Volterra' was as flashy as it could be at the entrance. With a sigh, I stepped into the bar and asked to meet a Mister Aro at the front desk.

If this Aro guy wasn't gay, I'll personally kill Jane if he ogles me. I was directed to head backstage and on the way, I noticed how full the bar was. And it is quite classy indeed. The bartenders were all well dressed and the floor looked very posh and… velvet. Dark red curtains hung the walls, the floor was polished black, and dim crystal chandeliers hung the ceiling. It reminded me of a more modern Phantom of the Opera setting.

"Oh!" Unfortunately, my clumsy self had to break head at that moment because I just bumped into an innocent gentleman. "I'm so sorry!"

"No, no. It's my fault." He was tall with a head of bronze-like hair and wore a dashing black business suit. Oh, damn… handsome lovely Adonis with green eyes. He flashed me a smile and I almost melted. "Hi."

"Uhm," I blushed, "yeah." I smiled slightly and stepped away, completely embarrassed. What the hell was that, Bella? A cute guy says hi and all you say is uhm, yeah? So it's not just Clumsy Bella who reared its head, but Bashful Bella had to come out too?

"Oh, hell." I whispered to myself before running backstage.

I asked one of the girls in a very pretty pink corset if she could direct me to Aro, and she was nice enough to do so. Once I figured out that girls weren't shy walking around in practically nothing backstage, I felt a lump in my throat. "So you're the college friend who's covering for Jane, huh?"

Her name was Angela.

"Yes. Friend is sort of a thin line right now. She locked me in my room until I agreed to cover for her tonight."

She laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like her. We call her Jane the Pain here. Have you ever danced Burlesque?"

I shook my head. "Never."

Her eyes twinkled. "You will love it." She led me up a flight of stairs and into Aro's office. "Aro! A Miss Swan is here to see you."

I walked in and almost did a fist pump. Yes! Gay! Definitely.

"Hmm." He looked me up and down. "Yes, very good body. Love your chest. A size 34C, I believe. Angela, would you please get me the black and red corset downstairs. Do you dance?" Oh… and Italian, I think. I almost laughed. He gets straight to the point doesn't he?

"Uh… thank you. Yes, correct bra size. Wow. Good eye… and I dance, but I've never done anything like… this."

He smirked. "Burlesque is an art form, darling. Do not be ashamed. Do you sing?"

My eyes widened. "Uh… sing? Jane didn't tell me-,"

"Do you sing?"

My eyes widened. "Just a bit. Jane and I did a theatre elective together in college."

"Sing to me."

"What?"

He sighed. "I'm a very busy woman, darling. I need everyone," he snapped his fingers and I blinked. "Snappy."

"Uuh…,"

"Sing!"

I sang the first song that came to my mind.

"Never know how much I love you… never know how much I care. When you put your arms around me, I get a fever babe that's always there, you give me fever…," I crooned and he squealed.

"Yes, fabulous!" He gripped my arms. "You will be our opening act for tonight!" His eyes showed excitement while mine showed horror.

"Opening act?" Noooo! "But but but—I don't' know how-,"

"You don't need to know, darling! Just feel sexy… feel your song… feel the fever tonight." He gazed into my eyes as if to hypnotize me and I suddenly felt fearful for what I was getting myself into.

"I have the corset!" Angela chirped behind us.

"Ah! Fabulous! And get the white fur coat!"

"Oh my God." What was I getting myself into?

… … …

Thirty minutes later, I was dressed in the tightest corset in the world, which practically pushed my boobs up and together to form cleavage I didn't even know I had. I wore no stockings, but garter belts were around my thighs and my shoes were a lovely pair of black heels with red soles. The contrast to my outfit was a white fur coat… or scarf… whatever you call this big soft fluffy thing around my shoulders that reminded me of Marilyn Monroe. My make-up was fixed by Angela and it was the thickest I'd ever worn, but it did look good, if I do say so myself. I did love the apple red lipstick I had on. My hair on the other hand, fell in luscious waves down my back and smoothed away from one side of my face to expose my neck.

This was the first time I'd ever worn something so… so… revealing. I felt like I could seduce even the gay out there. Ha ha. Impossible. Half my senses were nervous, other half was excited. I guess Jane was right in a way. I did miss theatre. The thrill and the adrenaline before, during, and after the performance was addicting.

Aro had explained to me what would go on when I go out the stage and I was committing it to memory. Something about a spinning stage, ceiling mirrors… blah blah. I hadn't practiced my voice in a while, so I hoped it wouldn't break.

"Five minutes, Bella. You ready?" Angela was every bit as supportive. I was so thankful. My nerves were killing me. Sure, I did a mock performance of Alex's Flashdance routine in college, but this was totally different.

"Very nervous."

She chuckled. "You'll do great."

"I've never danced like this before, Angela. What if I'm not… you know…,"

"Sexy?" She smirked.

I chuckled and nodded nervously.

She sat beside me and smiled. "I don't know if this will help but if I could give you a piece of advice…,"

"Oh please do." I'm all ears.

She smiled and blushed. "Well, the first time I danced solo here, I sort of imagined that I was dancing in front of my boyfriend, Ben."

I blinked. "Oooh, is that so?"

"Yeah." She looked up shyly. "I don't know. It's just… there's a different sort of inspiration if you're in front of someone you really love and want to please, you know. When Ben saw me dance that night… Oh dear, Lord… we didn't leave the bedroom for the entire weekend. After that moment, I sort of broke through my shy shell."

I smiled. "I know how you feel." The performance of an artist mostly depends on their inspiration and motivation. I almost forgot about that. College seems like such a long time ago.

"And not a lot of guys approve this sort of profession for their girlfriend… so I guess I'm lucky."

"You are, Angela. Ben sounds like a great guy."

She smiled. "He is. So," she nudged me. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Uhm," I blushed. "Unfortunately no. So I guess dancing in front of an imaginary boyfriend is out of my table."

"Oh don't be silly. We can find someone." She stood and peeked through the curtain.

"Angela! Wait… what are you-,"

"There! Look at those gentlemen over there." She let me peek through, and sure enough I saw a few men dressed in tailored suits around the front of the stage at the end of the walkway. "Imagine that one of those hott saucy men is your boyfriend and believe me, inspiration will fall easily from there." She smacked my ass and I squealed in surprise.

I looked at her with wide eyes. "You're more naughty that I thought you would be." She smiled and just shrugged her shoulders.

When the lights dimmed, my heart beat increased.

"Oh! Goodluck!"

"Oh God…," I took a deep breath and took my position behind the curtain. Closing my eyes, I tried to relax as much as I could. Hmm… imagine someone as my boyfriend huh? But who…

Just before the spotlight hit the curtain to reveal my silhouette, I imagined the face of the green-eyed Adonis who I ran into earlier and I bit my lip to hide a smile.

Perfect.

The light came through the curtain to reveal my shadow and the strum of the double base started. When the saxophone came, I raised my arm in a voluptuous way and ran it down my side slowly before moving the curtain aside.

"_Never know how much I love you… never know how much I care."_

Applause and whistles sounded as I stepped out but aside from focusing on the vast audience, I imagined the Adonis dead straight at the end of the stage, sitting with one leg up on his other knee and a smirk on his face, fingers to his lips.

"_When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear. You give me fever."_

My hands touched my neck down to my breasts and to the curved sides of the corset I was wearing. The atmosphere was intoxicating and the live band made me feel like I was back in the 70's and acting like a naughty Peggy Lee.

_When you kiss me. Fever when you hold me tight. Fever._

Just then, like Aro said, a part of the round stage started to move, moving me in a circle for everyone to see.

_In the morning baby, fever all through the night. Sun lights up the day time. Moon lights up the night. I light up when you call my name and you know I'm gonna treat you right. _

In the last words of that verse, I purposefully looked him in the eyes and he was there looking back, eyes dark and lustful. I almost gasped at the intensity of it. He ran his finger across his lips and looking at me as if he wanted my lips to be there instead. I shivered.

_Everybody's got the fever. That is somethin' you all know. Fever isn't such a new thing. Fever started long ago._

I don't know what possessed me, to do so, but I went down on my knees slowly and lay down on the spinning round stage just as the mirrors in the ceiling revealed itself. I could see myself clearly and I couldn't believe it was me. This girl looked sexy, beautiful, and confident. I moved my long legs in a naughty way as I continued the song and I imagined his hands around my skin instead of mine.

_Romeo loved Juliet, Juliet she felt the same. _

I rolled over on my front and bent my knees, swaying my legs in the air.

_When he put his arms around her, he said, 'Julie baby you're my flame, thou givest fever." When we kisseth, fever with thy flaming youth. _

I dragged a finger along my red lips, imitating the Adonis' action as if it was the closest thing we could do to kiss.

_Fever I'm on fire. Fever yeah I burn forsooth…_

When it was the band's turn to show off their smooth jazz, I rolled again and arched my back and slowly stood, swaying my hips to the music, showing off my body and humming the tune.

I stepped away from the spinning stage and walked slowly along the walkway down the stage. Down to him. If it was any possibly, his eyes seemed darker than they were before. His eyes, his expression, his whole body screamed sex and passion. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

When I finally stood in front of him, I kneeled down and traced his sharp cheekbones and chin with my fingertips. His emerald eyes were mesmerized with mine and I never felt more powerful than I did at that moment.

_Captain Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair. _

I smiled and took my fur scarf from my neck and wrapped it around his shoulders to pull him closer to me. But I didn't even need to pull. His body went straight at me. His hands were itching to touch me, I knew. But it felt oh so good to tease.

_When her daddy tried to kill him, she said, 'Daddy oh don't you dare, he gives me fever.'_

When I felt his arm raise to touch me, I suddenly pushed him back on his shoulders and teased him by placing my lips so close to his but not touching. His breathe was hot upon my lips. He was lovely. His features sharp and defined and his cologne hypnotizing my senses that I needed to move away.

"_No_," I heard a dark whisper before I pulled away. Did I just hear a growl?

I almost laughed. Just your imagination, Bella.

_With his kisses, fever when he holds me tight. Fever, I'm his missus and daddy won't you treat him right._

I moved away from him and smiled at him when he looked like he was about to jump and claim me right then and there. His eyes were ferocious and hungry.

My my… what a beautiful lion.

I stood back up and strutted and swayed my hips to the music, knowing that this song… this fantasy was about to end.

As I turned around, my burlesque back-up dancers went out on stage and strutted their breasts, hips, and long legs to the music.

_Now you've listened to my story. Here's the point that I have made. Chicks were born to give you fever, be it Fahrenheit or centigrade. _

I turned back to him and his dark gaze and felt the girls behind me come closer.

_They give you fever when we kiss them, fever if you live and learn. Fever till you sizzle…_

Just on cue, the girls made a huddle around me and hands were touching everywhere from my neck to my legs.

_Ooooh, what a lovely way to burn. What a lovely way to burn. What a lovely way to burn…_

The lights were dimming, and the fantasy was coming to a close. I took one last look at his face as the lights came to a close.

_What a lovely way to burn…_

I snapped my fingers above us at the same time the lights went out and the curtains closed. An enormous applause erupted the bar. I snapped out of my fantasy and my eyes widened.

The girls around me were squealing and telling me what a wonderful job I did.

I was at a loss for words.

What exactly happened?

"Hey, hey, Bella!"

"Huh?"

Angela was prancing next to me and gave me a big hug. "That was ah-may-zing! Did you hear the crowd? Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

What? They loved it? What happened? "No, most definitely not." I answered monotonously.

"You were a natural! And so sexy! Oh my God! And that guy looked like he was going to pounce on you or something." She chuckled.

"Guy?"

She gave me a weird look. "That hot piece of man meat you just teased at the end of the walkway. I think every guy in the bar wanted to be in his place when you were doing your thing to him."

My thing. "Huh." I replied casually.

"Huh? That's all you have to say? You two were practically eye-fucking. It was so hot! Do you know him?"

I shook my head. Holy fucking shit. Did I just do… all that? Was my fantasy actually a reality? Did I mix those two up again? "No, I don't know him. Uhm… am I done for the night?"

She sighed. "Yeah, unfortunately. Are you sure you don't want to do the closing act?"

And risk mind-fucking him again? "No." I answered immediately.

A familiar squeal erupted behind me. "Ah! Bella Isabellaaa! You were fantastico!" He kissed both my cheeks. "Oh, unfortunately you are done for tonight. But are you sure you don't want a part-time job here? It pays well." He smiled.

"Oh… no. Thank you, but I have my hands full with my other…job."

He nodded. "Ah well, I had to ask. You are welcome to cover for any of my girls anytime. Ciao, darling." After he kissed my cheek, he started shouting in Italian too fast for me to understand, but it was probably for preparation of the second performance.

I looked at Angela. "Help me get out of these clothes?"

"You know it." She chuckled.

I smirked. "You dirty girl."

Thirty minutes later, I reverted to my original form and blasted away from the Burlesque bar using the backdoor. God knows I couldn't face that man again… after what I did to him. Oh God, just thinking of it…my face was burning up.

If all that really happened, then… he must have… he… I sighed. Did he really look at me like that? The thought of his dark eyes as he looked at me got my legs all weak. How on earth was I going to live this down?

I groaned and slapped my cheeks. "This was a one night thing, Bella. You are not a burlesque dancer. You are a chef and you are about to open the store of your dreams soon! Phew… snap out of it, girl."

I ran towards my car and drove as quickly as I could back home, trying to get rid of memories of a green-eyed greek god back at the bar. Unfortunately, memories of his face, his lustful gaze, his sexy smirk and the smell of his perfume followed me all the way to my dreams that night.

* * *

Looking at the competition in front of me, I almost laughed. I so had this.

There was an available studio space down at Larchmont Street that would be perfect the Café Bakery I was aiming to put up. Unfortunately, since it's in such a popular street in Los Angeles, I wasn't the only one who wanted the space. I had three other competitors here in front of me, and none of them looked like they knew what they were getting into.

One looked like a young fashionista looking to put up a boutique, maybe. However, her clothes didn't look appropriate for a business meeting we were having today with the owners of the building. One man looked like he was on crack and whatever business he might put up could be on the verge of illegal. Ah, yes, lovely future lawsuit we have here. The last person, on the other hand dressed quite nicely and though he looked like a sweet old man, I didn't think this was the right place for him. Contracts in places as popular as this are usually long-term, and with his age… well, yeah. Sad really.

Me, on the other hand, I believe I could fit quite well here.

With a degree in business administration and two-years experience of apprenticing under a renowned patissier and barista in France… also I was young, fresh, and professional. I could be the perfect candidate for this. I wasn't one for bragging, but I was too excited. My dream was finally coming true.

The door opened revealing a handsome blonde man with blue eyes whom I estimated to be around his late forty's or early fifty's. He had a friendly smile on his face. "Sorry to keep everyone waiting. Please come in."

My competitors entered the room first and since I was the last to enter, I only thought it appropriate to close the door, but someone beat me to it.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, I'm the owner of the building."

When the man behind the door revealed himself, I made a silent gasp.

Tousled bronze hair, green eyes, a chiseled face, and tailored suit… No, no, no, no, it can't be.

His eyes widened for a moment in surprise as he caught my gaze, but then they turned dark and amused, making my knees weak as they did just a few days before.

"Ah, also I would like to introduce everyone to my son, Edward. He will be joining us today and will be helping me with my decision."

He gave me a full blown smirk with mischievous eyes and outstretched his hand for me to take. "It is… a pleasure to meet you."

I. Am. So. Dead.

* * *

So… Let's see how much attention this story gets. (FYI: This will only be a short story).

Ya'll see that review button over there? Yep, that's the source of my inspiration. Haha.

I'll blow you a kiss if you leave me a message :*


	2. Tension

**CHAPTER 2**

_"Feeling hott, Miss Swan?"_

I jumped in my seat and wiped the sweat off my brow. "Huh, what?" Hott? What was he talking about?

Mr. Cullen looked at me with concerned eyes. "Are you feeling hot? Should I lower the temperature?"

"Yes, you do seem a bit… _feverish_, Isabella. Do you mind if I call you… Isabella?" Edward said across the table, hiding a smirk. Smug bastard. But the way he just said my name in that sexy, velvet voice… God, it did things to me that I did not like. Well… not at the moment.

I put on the best fake smile I could. "No, Mr. Cullen. I'm perfectly fine, thank you. And… not at all, Edward." He smiled slyly and his eyes grew intense for a split second. What was that?

Urgh! I wanted to kick him. During the entire meeting I could feel his eyes on me and it took all my free will not to look back. I also noticed that he took the chance to say my name at any time he could.

_Miss Isabella Swan, is it?_

_Miss Swan, I can see that…_

_Miss Swan, are you…_

_Do you mind if I call you… Isabella? _

I prefer to be called Bella though. Only my grandmother called me Isabella.

"You can call me by my first name too, Mr. Edward Cullen." The girl to my right batted her eyelashes at him. Honestly! She's been trying to get his attention ever since we started! It's like she completely forgot the purpose of this meeting.

Oh well… it certainly gives me an advantage. Hopefully this airhead is out of the candidacy.

"Uh…yes. Thank you, uhm…," he peeked through the file and winced, "Princess."

I almost rolled my eyes. What kind of name was that? I made the mistake of glancing at him. He caught me and smiled. I looked away immediately.

What the hell was this, Bella? High school?

If he wasn't just so… gorgeous… I internally screamed! I wasn't able to take much of a good look at him that night at Volterra because of the dim lights, but seeing him right now. Holy shit, the sunlight just made him sparkle. He was tall. My forehead reached only his chin, and I was in heels. His eyes look greener than ever. His face looked like it was made for modeling ads, and his body… I could tell even if he was wearing a suit that he works out. I think it's cause of the way he gripped my hand earlier. Strong and firm. I wondered what it would be like if he touched other parts of my body with those han- NO!

_What the fuck!_

Snap out of it, Bella!

You're in a business meeting for crying out loud.

"Alright, so we're just about done here. I only have a few questions left for each of you." Carlisle looked through his notes. "Uh, yes. Mr. Dmitri Walker," he addressed the man dressed like a hipster. "You said you plan to put up a video store here. May I ask what the name might be?"

"Uh, yeah. Mah bros and I plan tuh call it 'Dmitri's Video Dump,' and we'll shorten it tuh jus' it's initials 'DVD,' ya know. Clever yeah?"

_Clever? No. _

It took a second before Carlisle replied. "I see." He scribbled a few things on his file and kept his pokerface on.

"Mr. Walker, if I may be frank with you," Edward began, "a Blockbuster store will be across the street from you and will be a pretty difficult competition. So, how will you manage to keep your sales up and make ends meet?"

I stared at him. Wow. Straight to the point.

Dmitri just smiled and laughed. "Oh we'll find a way Mr. Cullen. Me and mah bro's… we got ways."

Yes. This is the stench of a future law-suit.

I noticed Edward pinching the bridge of his nose in my peripheral vision.

"Alright, very good. Thank you, Mr. Walker. Now… Ms. Princess Victoria." Mr. Cullen rushed.

What an unfortunate last name, Princess. I bet my wallet that she changed her name pretentiously.

"You plan to put up a boutique store."

"Yes!" She perked up.

"And, what line of clothing will you be selling?"

"All my own 'original' designs." She gestured to her entire outfit, which looked pretty ridiculous. Did a unicorn throw up on you, honey?

Mr. Cullen scribbled some more. "Ah, lovely." Pokerface. Pokerface.

"Did you go to a college or something?" Edward asked casually. I looked at him incredulously. She may be an airhead, but she still has feelings you know!

The girl merely giggled. Okay, I take that back. "Oh, I don't need to go to a college for this, silly. Edward, you are so funny."

He forced out a smile. When he looked at me, I bit my lip to keep from laughing. He cleared his throat.

"Okay… now, Mr. Timothy Whitlock."

"Please, call me Tim." He smiled.

"Tim, then." Mr. Cullen smiled. "An ice cream parlor is a pretty good idea to open down this block, but… isn't the space too big for you?"

Tim agreed with them. "It certainly is. But this is the only available space around Los Angeles that is still surrounded by a good neighborhood. It's also close to where I live. So I thought I'd jump at the chance."

"Can I ask, Mr. Whitlock," Edward began, "why are you putting up an ice cream parlor? I see than from your background that you've never experienced putting up a store before. So why now?"

He can be blunt. But I was wondering the same question myself.

Tim merely smiled. "It's quite a long story… but I made a promise to my grandson,… and let's just say that I'm a man of my word."

Edward smiled. "I can imagine. If I had a grandfather with an ice cream parlor, I'd be there everyday."

I smiled slightly. So he's a sweet tooth? Huh.

"Okay. Last but not the least… Miss Isabella Swan." Carlisle looked at me with kind eyes. "A café bakery is a pretty good idea to set up here too. The large space doesn't bother you?"

I shook my head. "No. It's perfect, in fact."

"You're very young to be putting up your own business. A restaurant is also quite difficult to manage these days. Are you sure you have what it takes?" Well, this was unexpected. I was taking heat from the father instead of the annoying son. I took it as a good sign. Maybe he was challenging me.

"Yes, I do." I answered confidently. "To tell you the truth, I've been planning my store since I began College. I've weighed all the pros and cons and measured an exact time when I can put it up."

"And that time is now?" Edward asked.

I looked at him. "Yes."

"You have a one track mind." He smiled.

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "When it comes to business, I do, Edward." Something else flashed in his eyes, but I couldn't read what it was. "I've always seen business as a game of chess. I need to be a few steps ahead of where I am now."

"And if you lose?" Mr. Cullen asked.

"Then I'll start the game again until I get it right."

Mr. Cullen had a spark in his eye when I answered, and he scribbled some more notes.

"Isabella," Edward began, taking a look at my file. "It says here that you run your own catering business." He quirked a brow at me.

I gulped and pursed my lips. "Yes."

"Huh." He leaned back and crossed his arms. "So you're a businesswoman _and_ a chef. Quite impressive."

"Thank you."

Just then, his fingers went up to touch his lips… exactly like he had done that night. I gritted my teeth. "Is there anything _else_ you want to add to that list?"

"No, sir." I replied quickly.

"Edward," Mr. Cullen turned to his son, "why ask such a question?"

_Yes, Edward_. WHY ask such a question?

He shrugged. "I'm just saying that… catering businesses are usually done as side jobs. Naturally, I only wondered if Isabella did _anything_ else."

My nostrils flared. "We have a very tight schedule." I smirked. "In fact, we're booked solid for the month." I wasn't one to brag, but circumstances called for it.

His eyes narrowed. "Is that so?"

What was he thinking? "Yup." I popped the 'p,' to annoy him.

"Alright then. Very good. I believe this meeting is adjourned." Mr. Cullen suddenly said and fixed the files in front of him. _Was that a smirk on his face?_ "Thank you, everyone." We all got up from our seats and started shaking hands.

When I got to Edward, he held on a little too much in my opinion. I tried as much as I could to avoid his gaze. Princess on the other hand, tried so much to get it.

"We'll be calling you within a couple of days about our decision. Have a good day."

After one last smile, I was the first person to strut out of the room and turn to a corner until I found a restroom. I quickly went inside and fanned myself, feeling my face turn inexplicably red.

Did all of that just fucking happen? "Mother fucking….fuck fuck fuck!"

That man… Edward Cullen… oh God, so damn handsome. "Shut up, Bella!" Of ALL the people in the world, it had to be HIM I saw in Volterra and HIM I have to do business with if I ever get this lot. "Oh God, oh God… Edward just saw me practically naked and eye-fucking him in Volterra a couple of days ago and now he is just… URGH!" I blame Jane for everything!

I whipped my phone out.

"_Hey, bitch!"_ Jane chirped.

"You. Bitch." I growled.

"_What did I do now?" _

"He. Is. Here."

"_Wha-who's there?"_

"That guy who I burlesqued a couple of days ago! He is here!"

"_Sweetie, you have to be more specific."_

I was about to blow. "The guy I mind-fucked at Volterra is the son of the building owner I met with today!"

She gasped. _"NO SHIT!"_

"YES. SHIT! AND THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

She let out an enormous laugh. _"Oh my God… this is too good. I can't wait to tell Angela." _

I groaned. "Some friend you are! What am I going to do? I practically gave him a lap dance, Jane! Like some… I don't know-," Well, I wasn't on his lap, but still.

"_Don't you dare say stripper! How many times do I have to tell you. Burlesque is an art and it has class! And I don't see why you're complaining. With the impression you left him, he's bound to choose you." _

My heart beat increased. "That's EXACTLY what I'm afraid of! What if he… I don't know… expects something?"

"_Will you complain. You said he was hott."_

"I-," Oh… well. "N-NO! I mean, YES! Of course I would! I'm a professional, Jane!" I spat.

"_Hmm, now I'm curious to see what he looks like." _

"He's gorgeous alright. Whenever I see him, I just wanna-…" I swallowed. "I don't know! And he's such a smug bastard! You should have seen his face." I took a few tissues out of the dispenser and unbuttoned the top of my blouse. "Oh, now my breasts are sweating. What am I going to do?"

"_I say fuck him."_

I almost dropped my phone. "What? Are you insane! That is the LAST thing I want to do and I don't want him to pick me just because of… what I did to him last Saturday. My pride won't take that."

"_Why? I'm sure HE would love to drop his pride too, and a little something more, if you know what I mean?"_

I sighed. "I hate you."

"_Love you too. Ciao! Let me know how it goes!" _

I hung up and threw my phone in my bag in frustration. "Why am I even friends with such a pain in the ass?" I asked myself.

What was I going to do?

"Oh, God…" I undid my hair bun, feeling relief in my roots. I better explain everything to him. Up until now, he probably thinks I moonlight as a club dancer. I needed to set things straight.

I looked at myself in the mirror. "Okay, I was just covering for a friend that night. I'm not a burlesque dancer." I laughed, imagining myself talking to him. "You probably think I still am. But uh… I'm a very serious businesswoman… and part time chef. Uhm… sorry for what I did to you that night. It was uh… part of the routine! Yeah, that's right. It was part of the routine. That's what I'm going to say."

I took a deep breath and stepped away from the mirror. "I think I'm going to pass out." I exited the restroom and quickly strutted my way to the exit.

When I was about to turn a corner, a strong hand grabbed my waist and pulled me into what seemed like dark dead-end hallway. "Ah! What the fuck?!" I was silenced when I was met with dark green eyes locking me in his gaze. His hands were on either side of my shoulders against the wall, keeping me within his cage. I gasped.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice deep. I almost couldn't breathe. He was standing so close… almost a hairs' breadth away, and whatever this tension he was radiating in waves, I was getting affected too.

But I can't. I can't be affected. Snap out of it, Bella.

I stared at his arms and quickly pushed them down and stood my ground. "The next time you want to talk to a lady, I prefer you do it in a proper way, Mr. Cullen."

He looked surprised for a split second. "Don't think that I don't remember you from that night, Isabella." We spoke in hushed tones.

I internally shivered. The way he said my name in a deep and sultry voice was enough to make my legs weak. "I'm fully aware." I looked at him dead-on.

"So, you are a businesswoman…chef… and part time burlesque dancer? But I believe you put that last bit out of your resume."

My blush returned as I remembered that night. "I am not a burlesque dancer, Mr. Cullen-,"

"Edward."

"What?"

"Call me, Edward. And really? Because I find that hard to believe."

"Excuse me?"

"From your performance last Saturday, you expect me to believe that you don't work in Volterra?" His face came in closer.

Oh shit. "I'm flattered that you liked the performance, but I was only covering for a friend."

His eyes narrowed. "Oh, that's fresh. Why would a dancer ask her 'non-dancer' friend to cover for her in a Burlesque Bar?"

It was my turn to narrow my eyes at him. "A businesswoman can have other talents, Mr. Cullen."

"Really? Like taking off your clothes for complete strangers."

"Burlesque is an art!" I quoted Jane. "It's a far cry from what strippers do, which I'm sure you probably realized."

"Are you accusing me of something, Isabella?" His breath was hot and our gaze wouldn't break. What was going on? What was this… _heat _between us? I felt goosebumps erupt from my skin.

"Just making a general assumption, Mr. Cullen."

"Edward." He corrected.

"We are people of business, Mr. Cullen. I prefer using our surnames."

His eyes glazed over. "You keep your personal life out of the business world, I see."

"I'm a professional, which I'm not so sure you are." I noticed his hands flexing and his neck straining. Was it getting hot in here?

"Oh believe me, Miss Swan, I am a professional." I know he is. I could see the makings of a good businessman in him.

"Then I would appreciate it if we never speak of this again."

"How would I know if that night wasn't just a ploy for you to get this business deal?"

"Then you're just going to have to trust me." I said in a lowered voice.

"Trust." He smirked. "I don't trust people that easily." His eyes went down to my lips.

Our noses were practically touching and all I could do was reciprocate his action. So close. My heart was beating out of my chest and my breathing grew as labored as his.

"So do I." I replied.

"Prove it."

"Prove what?"

"That I can trust you."

"I won't break." I gasped, looking back at his eyes which mirrored the lust in my own.

"So will I."

I don't know who made the first move.

But it wasn't a second later before our lips pressed together so harshly, our teeth bumped. My bag was left forgotten on the floor and my hands went around his hair as his threaded through my long locks. I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth and he pushed me against the wall. His hands encircled me, one hand behind my head to keep me close as mine held on to his arms.

_Holy mother of…_

I could feel him. All of him. His hard frame pressed against mine and I felt dizzy and breathless from his kiss.

It was the most intoxicating thing I've ever felt.

I knew this was wrong in so many levels, but why did it feel so right? The way how his lips moved against mine in perfect sync and how our bodies pressed against each other tightly like we wanted to merge into one.

I have never been kissed like this with such an equal amount of passion and lust. I was drowning in the feelings he was evoking and it won't be long until I submit completely.

_What are you doing, Bella? _

_Have all your morals flown out the window?_

When his hand moved down against my side, my leg automatically hitched up, giving him more space to fit between mine. And, oh God… I could feel him against me. We broke our kiss to gasp at the feeling as our bottom halves started to grind against each other.

Our foreheads were touching as I stared up from his lips to his eyes and my heart sped up even faster at his gaze. I couldn't place it. That look in his eyes. The same look I saw a couple of nights ago. Like a particular sense of passion, lust, and longing all in one. It was breathtaking to look at.

Our hot breathes mixed in the air and Jesus Christ… it's been so long, I just wanted him to fuck me right then and there. Everything felt too good to be true.

His hand went back to my neck to pull me in for another passionate kiss and it was making me light-headed as it is. I could feel my center throbbing in excitement and I was positive that my underwear was embarrassingly drenched from his movements. "Oh God," I gasped for air.

"Fuck, yes...," He whispered against my ear, making me shiver. I held his head against my neck as he moved down to my open blouse and pressed open-mouthed kisses against my breasts. I panted against the wall at his ministrations.

Our grinding did not stop, and I was starting to feel that familiar tightening sensation. My fingers gripped his hair and he sped up his movements, as if feeling the same thing I was.

"Give in to me, Isabella." He uttered against my lips.

Just as I was about to reply, we both heard a throat clearing.

'Ahem, excuse me."

We quickly snapped out of our haze of lust and turned our heads to the side to find the janitor smirking at us.

I let out a high pitched gasp and quickly put down my leg and turned away from him. Christ! My blouse! When did it open all the way?!

I felt Edward protectively cover me from the janitor's eyes as I buttoned up my shirt and straightened my skirt. I have never felt so grateful.

"Sorry to bother you youngsters, but I need to get to the janitor's closet." He said amusedly. I mentally kicked myself.

"Uh, yes. Very sorry. Uhm…," Edward stuttered behind me. I bent to pick up my bag. "We were actually just…,"

"Leaving." I finished for him.

"Yes." Edward cleared his throat. "Isabella." He put his arm around my back as we quickly strutted away from the bemused janitor as fast as we could.

"You two take care now." He called out. I didn't trust my face to even turn around and smile. I was pretty sure I was flushed.

The moment Edward and I stepped out into the street, it was like a bucket of cold water just washed over us.

What. The. Hell. Was. That?

"Uh, Miss Swan," Edward began. I turned to him and he looked quite distressed. I don't know why, but it made my heart sink. "About that… about everything. Uhm… we shoud-,"

"Forget about it." I finished for him, nodding in agreement.

He stared at me.

"It was just… a moment." I tried not to make a big deal out of it. "Uhm. We're both professionals. We should keep our personal lives out of our business as we said." Yeah right.

He frowned. "Bella," his voice was soft. "I just wanted to say that-,"

"Excuse me!" A familiar voice called inside the building. We turned to see the janitor who caught us in a very embarrassing situation.

When he approached, he held out his hand. "I think one of you dropped this." He held out a silver chain with rings hanging from it.

"Oh!" My necklace. My hand immediately went to my neck. It wasn't there. "Oh, goodness… I didn't even realize it fell off. Thank you!"

He gave me a kind smile. "No problem. It looks pretty important."

"It is." I gripped the chain in my hand. "Thank you again, sir."

When I turned to Edward again. He looked guarded. "Alright then, Miss Swan. Consider everything forgotten." He straightened his tie.

I blinked at him. It was like his behavior suddenly made a three-sixty degree turn. "My father will contact you in a couple of days about our decision."

"Uhm… y-yes. Thank you, Mr. Cullen."

He gave me a tight-lipped smile. "Have a good day." At that, he turned and walked back into the building. I stared at his retreating form.

"You too." I replied too late.

After a few seconds, I too turned away and made my way down the street. I know I was supposed to be relieved… he chose to forget everything after all. But…

Why did I feel so sad?

When I got into my car, the weight of everything that just happened in the past couple of hours came crashing down on me.

I almost had sex on a public space.

With Edward Cullen.

The man I gave quite a show to a couple of days ago…

And the man I need to do business with if I get this deal.

Yeah. Fuck. Me.

Groaning, I hit my head against the wheel.

It wasn't a moment later that I realized… he had called me Bella.

* * *

A/N: Hello folks! :D Thank you for all your lovely reviews! And just so you know, when I reach a certain amount of reviews per chapter, I plan to update earlier than expected. Haha! As of now, I plan to update just about every 1 or 2 weeks… and it'll most likely be a weekend.

Hope you enjoyed this chappie!  
Don't forget to review! *Cyberkisses


End file.
